Smallville  Zod Vs Clark
by Jacob Black 123
Summary: Clark Finds out General ZOD has powers and tries to stop him in a one all out fight.


Smallville

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Any Rights to it or its Characters.

A/N: this is a one shot (I will not be adding anything)

Zod Vs Clark

As the wind blew around the Kent Farm, Clark looked out the window and realized that he had left Shelby outside in the cold dark rainy weather. The next moment Clark is back inside and carries Shelby to the fire place lays her down on the rug and uses his heat vision to start the fire. Shelby the dog begins to stretch out and relax. Clark being the good owner that he is noticed a patch of fur that was is not drying. Clark uses some (not full blast more like low temp but still warm) heat vision to dry the patch of wet fur on Shelby's back and as he finishes Shelby barks in happiness.

Suddenly a big explosion rocks the farm and a gigantic fire engulfs the corn field. Clark zips out and sees a figure in the air using heat vision to burn the entire stock of corn on his farm. Clark Super jumps up and grabs the figure and slams him down to the ground and lands near the crumpled figure to only find it's none other than General ZOD.

"When the hell did you get powers?"

"You should know you gave them to me"

ZOD was more than ready to fight Clark. Clark knew that he needed to land the first punch so not wasting anytime Clark super-sped to ZOD grabs him and tosses him into the barn causing the big red barn doors to blow up causing wood to fly everywhere.

Clark then super speeds into the Barn finding ZOD standing there ready to brawl, the two knew it was on like Donkey Kong. It seemed as if timed had completely stopped the two were moving so fast that none of the animals in the barn were able to see anything hay was tossed up in the air and tools were literally flying all over the place, heat vision upon super breath with the addition of super speed and invulnerability, made two men seem like they were more gods among men then anything. When all seemed lost Clark super punched ZOD in the face throwing him into the air and forcing him to leave. Clark looked around and saw all the damaged he had caused

"Damn it "

Clark sped off to find Chloe and see if she could help at all. As Clark Entered the outskirts of Metropolis he realized that something or someone was in front of him at the last moment he slammed on his super breaks and smashed into the person or thing which caused him to fly across the street and smash into a building blowing the first level out. Clark got up from the six foot ditch of gravel he caused.

"Damn who the hell was that?"

Clark sped off again. He arrived at the Watchtower and found Chloe prepping for another amazing adventure with the JL Squad.

"Chloe what is going on I just found out ZOD has powers and I fought him in my barn and he took off flying."

Chloe looked at Clark with a shocked look "Flying!"

"Wow Clark you have really got to get on that one or else you will lose this battle for sure."

Clark once again sighed and looked down realizing she was right as always. Only thing was Clark had no idea how to fly and once again JOR EL did not want talk to him since he once again Clark had disobeyed another rule.

Clark zipped off away from Chloe and ended back up in Smallville where he sat in the barn looking at all the damage he had caused.

_Damn! Clark thought now not only do I have to deal with General ZOD flying around but I have to take care of this gigantic mess of mine. _

Clark then zipped around at super speed cleaning everything up, once everything was fixed and put back in place Clark zipped off to the daily planet to see if any more information was located. Once at the Daily Planet Clark logged on to the server and looked up the FAA reports and found that there had been 20 different sightings of an unidentified flying object flying over the US, Canada, and Russia. Clark then printed out the maps and zipped over to watch tower and asked Chloe for some help and found out that ZOD had been making the shape of an S from his formation almost as if he was Calling Clark to Challenge him to a final duel of good vs. evil.

Clark Zipped back home changed into his blur outfit with the silver S and took off to a field where he lit up the corn in the Shape of his S calling ZOD to earth to finish things for good. At the last moment when Clark thought all was lost he saw ZOD flying over head and then Landing right in front of Clark glaring.

"Well if it's not the last son of Krypton at last we end a long waging war that I started with your father."

Suddenly as if it was written it began to storm around the two. Clark took his last breath and Super rushed ZOD knocking him off his feet, then swiftly and calmly spun around and grabbed his feet and slammed him on the ground twice before throwing him into a nearby deserted barn which of course exploded into a thousand pieces and fell on top of the general. Clark stood in the rain and looked around wondering when the General would attack and suddenly found himself thrown in the air and slammed on the ground as if he was a paper weight.

"You will kneel before ZOD!"

ZOD threw Clark into the nearby woods and grinned as Clark slammed into a rather large tree which fell over as if a giant had pushed it over. Clark got up brushed his face off of wood and blood and zipped out of the woods grabbing ZOD and throwing him into the air then super jumped up and grabbed him and Slammed him to the ground creating a gigantic creator that three atomic bombs would create. Clark then super jumped out of the crater and landed on the side of the creator and noticed a huge kryptonite rock and sighed. Clark then walked over to the rock and with being around kryptonite he grew weaker but ignored the pain and threw the gigantic meteor rock in the crater then using his heat vision buried ZOD for the rest of his miserable life. Clark sighed as he looked at the grave of ZOD but as if it was fate his super-hearing kicked in and Clark knew he was needed so with not a moment to spare the Blur super-sped to the area where he heard the call of help.

Epilog

The year is 2030 and it has been 14 years since the ZOD Clark brawl and Clark has become superman married Lois and helped out the JLA Squad and Watchtower. As having family time with Lois became more natural Clark thought it would be ok to take a small break to go check the burial spot of ZOD and Plant flowers like he always did since it was the 14th year anniversary of the brawl. Like always he drove instead of flying, and when he got to the sight he walked calmly and respectfully to the area. Only this time a gigantic whole was found and then another and another Clark got extremely worried so he super-spun out of his work clothing and dawned the Superman suit, took to the sky and as he did he looked down and he turned pale white as what he saw was a huge Z…


End file.
